A Most Unusual Girl
by BurnedSpy
Summary: follows young Sherlock Holmes, what if there was another girl besides Elizabeth that Sherlock fell for, what if she was the only girl/first to go to an all boys school only own Lillian Smith
1. Chapter 1

**A Young Sherlock Holmes Story (based off the movie) whatever you see or recognize from the movie belongs to the director Berry Levinson and to the writer, who is the director of Harry Potter, you guessed it, Christopher Columbus, and also belongs to the producer** Steven Spielberg. **It's a Sherlock Holmes Love Story. Anything or anyone you don't recognize from the movie belongs to me. We also have to thank Sir Arthur Conan Doyle for creating Sherlock Holmes. In my story Brompton isn't an all boys school so deal with it. **

It was a beautiful snowy morning in London. Our story takes us to the lower parts of London, to a school, filled with professors and students, also known as Brompton Academy. The school was an all boys academy. A cab rolled along up to the academy and stopped at the front. First a somewhat old man got out, he appeared to be somewhere in his sixties, but he had white hair, making him look older. He opened up the back door of the car and a young boy stepped out, from his size he looked much younger then he actually was, and appeared to be around 16 or 17 at the oldest. The boy wasn't skinny, but he wasn't chubby either, he had light brown hair with bangs that stopped at the middle of his forehead, he wasn't tall, but he wasn't short either, he was somewhere around 5"2 maybe or 5"0, it was difficult to tell. He had blue eyes and round glasses that made him look almost nerdy. The boy was pale, though some of that could have been with the weather, he wore a small brown suit and brown coat, and boy was brought up to the boys dorm where there were only three people, as most of them were in class or heading. There was a somewhat horrible noise and it came from a violin, one that was right next to the bed where the new boys stuff was placed. The boy who was playing the violin was wearing a white, long sleeve blouse, on top was a black vest, along with black pants, and a white and green tie; as well as black shoes. The violin boy was skinny, well a healthy skinny, had dark blond curly hair, brown eyes, and he appeared to be around 17 or 18; and looked to be about 5"4. The new boy looked at the boy in uniform strangely as the boy with the violin got frustrated. The new boy was a little surprised when the boy suddenly stood and was about to throw the violin.

"Stop! Isn't that valuable?" the new boy asked stopping the boy from throwing it.

"It's a value of my sanity! I should've mastered the damn thing by now." the boy said frustrated while setting down the violin.

"Well how long have you been playing?" the new boy asked.

"Three days." the curly haired boy answered.

The new boy smirked and said, "Perhaps you should be a little more patient."

"I'm guessing you're the new boy?" the boy asked.

"Yes. I just transferred here, I'm-" the new boy was cut off.

"Wait, allow me." the boy said walking towards the new boy, stopping when he stood right in front of him.

The new boy watched curiously as he was sized up. Suddenly the boy smirked.

"Your name is James Watson, you come from the north of London, you write a lot, your father is a doctor, and you have a love for custard tarts."

The new boy sighed and said, "My name isn't 'James', it's John."

"James, John! What's the difference?"

"A great deal, how did you come about that? Some kind of magic trick?" John asked.

"There's no such thing as magic Watson." a new voice, more feminine said.

"Who is that?" John asked, a little scared.

John noticed a smile playing on the other boys lips. The voice had come from the small closet next to John's bed.

"Well now John there is only one way to solve that mystery." the curly haired boy said with a smirk before saying, "But I already know the answer."

John gave him a confused look, making the other boy sigh as he headed towards the small cupboard. The boy opened the door and something fell out, a girl, landed flat against her stomach at their feet, making the violin boy's smile grow wider.

"I should've know." the boy said helping up the girl.

John looked at the girl. The girl appeared to be around 17, had a healthy skinny figure, had tan skin, had straight red hair that stopped just below her shoulders, she had green eyes, appeared to be almost as tall as the violin boy, she was completely odd and strange. It was mainly her appearance that had shocked John, she was wearing the boy's school uniform wearing a small belt with the pants, but instead of the white shirt and green vest, she wore a normal, plain brown tunic (shirt), and wore mens shoes; that somehow fit her. Not to mention she was in the BOY'S only that she was in an ALL boy's school.

"Oh wipe that smirk off of your face Holmes." she said looking at the two boys with her arms folded.

The boy, who John guessed was Holmes, merely smirked and gave her a knowing look before saying, "You should learn to be more discrete."

"Oh come on Holmes, what's life without a bit of adventure, besides nobody knows I'm here. Though you know the reason why I'm here though?" the girl asked.

"Yes I do, and for right now the answer is still no." Holmes said.

"But I want my rematch! You had an unfair advantage, the stupid sun's light got in my eyes." the girl complain, only now did John hear a slight British accent.

"Um, excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but who exactly are you? And how exactly did he know who I was?" John asked, interrupting their bickering.

Holmes smiled before sitting in the chair by his bed and said "Yes I do apologize, this is my dear friend Lillian Smith, but we call her Lilly for short. As to answer your other question I knew because the tag on your suitcase reads J. Watson, so I picked the two most common names that begin with the letter J, James or John, that would've been my second choice. Your right, pointed (the finger used to point) finger is indented with a callous, which suggests that you spend a great deal of time writing, you have a copy of the encyclopedia for diseases, sense that book is not shown to the general public, only to practicing physicians, and sense someone of your age obviously hasn't been to medical school I concluded that it was given to you by someone very close to you, someone who was concerned about your health, your father, the doctor."

"And the custard tarts?" John asked impressed.

"There's a stain on your collar, it has a color that is only used in pastries, but that particular one is only used in custard tarts, and judging from your shape I guess you've eaten many of them before."

"There's no need to be rude."

Suddenly Holmes got up and grabbed his black coat and said, "Come along Watson, we don't want to be late for chemistry class now."

Lilly then said, "Well I must be off, I have an Literature class to get to. Very nice to meet you John Watson."

She then headed out the door. John said "Wait." to Holmes who paused at the door, turning to face him.

"What's your name?"

Holmes held out his hand and responded with a smile, "Holmes, Sherlock Holmes."

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Remember this starts out with the Young Sherlock Holmes following the movie, I recommend watching the movie first because I'm terrible at describing people's appearances, especially men. This is going to continue after the movie and possibly go into the 2009 Sherlock Holmes. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Young Sherlock Holmes Story (based off the movie) whatever you see or recognize from the movie belongs to the director Berry Levinson and to the writer, who is the director of Harry Potter, you guessed it, Christopher Columbus, and also belongs to the producer** Steven Spielberg. **It's a Sherlock Holmes Love Story. Anything or anyone you don't recognize from the movie belongs to me. We also have to thank Sir Arthur Conan Doyle for creating Sherlock Holmes. In my story Brompton isn't an all boys school so deal with it. Remember this starts out with the Young Sherlock Holmes following the movie, I recommend watching the movie first because I'm terrible at describing people's appearances, especially men. This is going to continue after the movie and possibly go into the 2009 Sherlock Holmes. Please review.**

**The rest of the story is going to be in Lilly's point of view until I see a reason to change it  
**

I followed Sherlock and John towards the science building, you could easily tell that John was the new boy sense he didn't have a school uniform yet.

"How did you do that back there? I mean, I know how you were able to tell, but how did were you able to figure out all that stuff about me just by glancing at me?" John asked as he walked besides us.

"Sherlock has a deductive mind John." I said smiling at him.

"And a deductive mind never rests." Sherlock explained.

"Though Sherlock doesn't seem to know how to shut it off." I said giving him a smile.

Sherlock gave me a somewhat playful glare.

"Um what kind of rematch were you arguing about?" John asked suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" Sherlock asked.

"You and Lilly were arguing about a rematch." John said.

"Oh yes that, well you see Watson-" Sherlock started.

"He owes me a fencing rematch." I said glaring at my friend.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Sorry to interrupt this argument but girls are allowed to practice fencing? I thought it was forbidden for a girl to learn?" John asked breaking our argument.

"It is forbidden but because the school is full of boys and she is the only girl so far, I figured it was best for her to learn at least some type of defense." Sherlock said.

"Oh well anyway how does one acquire a deductive mind?" John asked.

Man this boy was extremely curious, that's a first, normally the boys avoided Sherlock because of his strange and unnatural ways.

"In many ways Watson, by doing complicated equations and solving riddles, for example, you are sitting by the window facing south, suddenly a bear walks by, what color is the bear?"

Oh I knew this one, I was the first person to figure out the riddle on the first try.

"Red, the bear is red." John guessed as we neared the classroom.

Sherlock and I couldn't help but laugh when he gave his response about the bear being burnt because of the sun. We now sat in chemistry class which was taught by an old man, of medium height, whose name was William Smith, and had a stutter. I was so bored, as much as I loved chemistry and science the way this professor taught it, well, let's just say it made you want to fall asleep, but somehow Sherlock managed to pay attention.

"It's black." John said to Sherlock in a whisper.

"What is Watson?" Sherlock asked sounding bored.

"The bear in the riddle, it's a black bear." he whispered.

I shook my head as Sherlock whispered back, "Wrong again Watson."

Suddenly there was a very light tap on the window behind us. I turned and saw Elizabeth, Elizabeth was the only other girl at the school, but she doesn't attend classes, she lives here with her uncle. As nice as she was I found her really annoying. I tapped on Sherlock's shoulder, he looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes that were easy to get lost in, and pointed to Elizabeth just as she tapped on the window again. John and I, as well as a couple other students watched as Elizabeth motioned for Sherlock to go over. He quickly glanced at the professor who was absolutely unaware of anything that was going on, before quietly getting up and headed over to the window. He quietly opened the window a little bit and took a letter from her, I glared at him, noticing the way he smile at the girl, it made my blood boil, though I don't know why.

"Thank you, class it dreadfully boring." I heard Sherlock whisper, which made her giggle quietly.

I glared at Elizabeth as she left and Sherlock quietly shut the window and sat back down.

"That was a girl!" John exclaimed in a whisper.

"Brilliant deduction Watson." Sherlock said sarcastically as he opened the letter.

"Besides Lilly what's a girl doing at an all boy's school?" John asked.

"Remember John it's not an all boy's school anymore, besides she's not a student." I said with slight anger in my voice.

I saw Sherlock raise an eyebrow at me before replying, "Her uncle was the old headmaster, when he retired the school board allowed him to live here on the campus, and Elizabeth lives with him."

I couldn't help but feel anger at the way he sighed Elizabeth's name, even though it was so faint of a sigh that unless you were paying attention you wouldn't have heard it, but I have known Sherlock for so long that I could hear it. I don't know why I felt this way, did I have some sort of unknown feeling for Sherlock Holmes? Before I knew it morning classes were over. The morning had been very eventful, and I had a feeling that this adventure was only just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Young Sherlock Holmes Story (based off the movie) whatever you see or recognize from the movie belongs to the director Berry Levinson and to the writer, who is the director of Harry Potter, you guessed it, Christopher Columbus, and also belongs to the producer** Steven Spielberg. **It's a Sherlock Holmes Love Story. Anything or anyone you don't recognize from the movie belongs to me. We also have to thank Sir Arthur Conan Doyle for creating Sherlock Holmes. In my story Brompton isn't an all boys school so deal with it. Remember this starts out with the Young Sherlock Holmes following the movie, I recommend watching the movie first because I'm terrible at describing people's appearances, especially men. This is going to continue after the movie and possibly go into the 2009 Sherlock Holmes. Please review.**

After lunch Sherlock headed to the library to meet Elizabeth. Ugh! She is so frustrating! Even though I believe she has good intentions, she always comes off as such a bitch, forgive my foul language, and I only curse when I'm extremely angry or frustrated. Even though I wasn't invited to this little meeting, Sherlock had probably guessed that I would've come along anyway, which is exactly what I did. I watched from behind a bookcase, I had gotten there before Sherlock and had quickly hid behind the first bookshelf, the one directly behind Elizabeth and well, well, well, what do you know? She was with the slime ball Dudley. He was one of the school's bullies and a stuck up who came from a middle class family. His blond hair was short, reminding me of a young British boy, his blond hair was slicked back, his green eyes showed a fake kindness as he talked to Elizabeth, not to mention the flirting, he was a couple inches taller then Sherlock, who was his rival in a way, he was also slightly muscular, but not extremely, and was fit; if he wasn't such a prick I would've said that he was almost handsome. Dudley was showing Elizabeth his new time piece, even though his old one was perfectly fine and in good working condition, and I could instantly tell that it was a fake when he gently shook it; as you could tell I have very good hearing, which comes in quite handy. Just then Sherlock entered, he looked slightly worried and nervous, I then saw a slight flicker in his eye, was that jealousy, I turned and saw that Dudley had kissed Elizabeth's hand. I felt that anger rise up inside me again, but it wasn't at Dudley, it was at both Elizabeth and Sherlock. For Sherlock Holmes it was always about Elizabeth, even though he didn't realize it, or notice, and then I realized that he probably didn't even care about me anymore. I think that if I went missing he wouldn't even notice, he would be too worried about his precious Elizabeth to worry about me. I don't know why, but I wanted Sherlock to notice me, but that doesn't mean I would change my appearance or ways just for him. I shook my head and focused back on the scene.

"Hello Dudley." Sherlock greeted with fake politeness.

"Ah Holmes, I was just showing Elizabeth my new timepiece, would you like to see it?" Dudley asked in a mocking tone, handing Sherlock his timepiece.

Elizabeth was watching Sherlock with admiration and I glared at her, little bitch, but I watched as Sherlock looked carefully at the timepiece, but wasn't interested.

"Very interesting." Sherlock replied in a bored tone.

"All of the men with any sense of style, are wearing them. I bought it in Bomb street." Dudley boasted and mocking Sherlock's appearance.

"I find that very unlikely." Sherlock said proceeding to tell that Dudley's timepiece was a fraud.

"Keep your opinions to yourself Holmes." Dudley said taking his watch back before leaving.

"Why did you do that?" Elizabeth asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Because Dudley is nothing but an ass."

"Well personally I thought it was sweet."

Ugh if she doesn't stop talking like that I'm going to slap her.

"Oh really is that why you were standing so close to him, letting him slobber all of over your hand?"

I couldn't help but feel anger as well as sadness as he stood so close to her, wishing that it was me, no, no, I do not like Sherlock Holmes. But then, why do I feel so upset that he's not looking at me that way, why do I feel this way?

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Elizabeth asked giving him a flattering smile.

"Sherlock Holmes, jealous, I am never jealous." came the reply.

I ignored the rest of the conversation but felt a slight heart break as they leaned in to kiss. Just then there was a loud crash and the sound of books falling. I ran over to the source of the noise, hoping that I could help. Yes even when I spy on somebody I still want to help others. I noticed that it was John as he sat up. I then felt somebody behind me. I knew that it was Sherlock and Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth let me introduce you to my new friend, the honorable but clumsy John Watson." Sherlock said with a smirk.

"Hey. The ladder is a little wobbly." John said sheepishly.

"Oh and I'm sure you remember Lilly." Sherlock said more then questioned.

"Yes of course." Elizabeth replied, giving me a fake smile, we never did like each other.

"Well come on, we all better start heading out, we only have 10 minuets before fencing class, though Lilly you have French class."

"Why can't I sneak into fencing class, I've done it before."

"Yeah and got caught."

"But Sherlock, Mr. Anderson is so boring, though not as boring as our chemistry teacher."

"Sherlock and Lilly! How great to see you!" a male voice shouted.

I knew that voice. There was Rupert T. Wagspatter.

"I think I finally solved the problem!" he shouted.

"Who's that?" John asked.

I kept forgetting that he was still new and didn't know who a lot of people where. It was easy to forget he was the new kid.

"My uncle." Elizabeth said, oh somebody gag me with a spoon.

"Rupert T. Wagspatter." Sherlock answered with some amusement.

Sherlock then went on to explain to John that he was the old headmaster of the school and author of 27 books.

"Incredible." John said amazed.

"That's funny. When most people hear of my uncle, they think he's a lunatic." Elizabeth said with slight amusement.

"Why?" John asked.

He got his answer when Rupert was suddenly flying on his, well, I call his flying wheelchair, because that's pretty much what it was. It was a flying machine, one he was trying to perfect, but had failed. The flying machine consisted of an old wheelchair, one that had no front wheels, had two long bicycle handles, I don't even remember what they're from, a pair of skies as breaks, and a large wing. He was peddling and doing a lot better then the last trials. Pretty soon almost everyone in the school was following him as he flew, Sherlock, Elizabeth, John, and I were following close behind him. But the excitement ended when Rupert crash landed into a tree and the wings broke. After everyone helped him down, Sherlock, Elizabeth, John, and I helped Rupert carry the pieces of his flying machine back to his room.


End file.
